We Are One
by Wakko Watcher
Summary: Caught in an dire siuation, the siblings must find a way to work together before their family is seperated forever. Story on hold for rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm not the best at writing, nor am I really good at giving reviews to other writers, but I do think there comes a time when everyone sits back, says to themselves "No update, yet?" on there favorite stories and then starts to fantasize. Seriously, I don't really write reviews because all I normally can say is, "Oh, good story," or "Good plot!" It would be pointless to both myself and to the writer. Still, now that I have rambled on for a bit, I will admit that this story started in my head from re-reading fan fiction on a three day weekend.

It may be confusing at first, but please bear with it. It does take place in 2008. Hopefully, everyone will enjoy.

P.S. At this time, I don't own any characters that are mentioned, except Leader.

WWWWW

_I should leave! I don't like being locked up; none of my sibs or I do. The door is right there, and it's unlocked…_

We are commanded to stay.

_Commanded?! No one commands me! Many have tried to put rules on me and my sibs before, and none have succeeded!_

We are to stay in our room. We are to learn the performance manuals to our leader's liking. We are to be obedient, to be quiet, and do as commanded. We must learn. The battle of Waterloo was in…

_I don't give a care about any battles. I want to leave! I want to find my siblings and get back to our water tower! It's been at least a month, Scratchy gotta be having kittens! How can you be stopping me?! Why can't I move on my own?!_

Leader commanded that we stay; that we…

_I don't care! Let me GO!_

I do not comprehend. I cannot let you go. We are one.

WWWWW

_I'm tired! So tired! Can't we stop for the night? We can just tell them that we did 200 push-ups and the rest! I want out of here, I want to sleep, and I want to eat!_

We ate the recommended diner size three hours ago. It will be sufficient until morning. We cannot lie about our exercises. We must get up to speed with the others. We must not fall behind. 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 200 chin-ups, 200 leg presses, 200 punches and 200 leg kicks is a light load. We may sleep only after we finish our exercises. We may not leave.

_But we gotta leave! I don't like being locked up! I did so for almost 60 years before, and I can tell you it isn't fun._

Our door is not locked.

…_It isn't? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find Yakko and Dot, and get out of here! If we hurry, I can be back in my own bed by midnight! We'll find a place for you. No more of this learning crap! I mean, when am I going to need to know battle formations, languages, how to fight, or how to shoot people? That isn't something I do. Really, I pull gags with my brother and sister that may be fun to us and annoying to others, but I don't actually want to permanently hurt them! That's not our style; as cartoons that would be just cruel. Besides, I also don't like responding to commands like some dog! I just like to have fun, to sit back and watch my brother and sister run their mouths and make fun of others. You know, like keeping my thoughts to myself? The less I say, the more I hear and enjoy. Why do we have to be the ones up in front of other toons our age repeating what that wind bag commands to others in my age group?_

That wind bag is our leader. We may not go against our orders. If be, we will gladly kill ourselves for his pleasure. And so, for this reason, we may not leave. We must do as he says. We must command those of our age. We must get them ready for battle, whether we like talking or not. Our brother is in a similar situation. Our knowledge of our sister is almost non-existent.

_That's another thing! I never get to see Dot! How do I know that she's okay? I may not be her oldest brother, but I am still an older brother. I'm supposed to be at her side, protecting her, especially when Yakko can't be there. Also, I only get to see Yakko at meal times! How do I know that he is okay with all of this? Because he's older, I don't even get to talk to him! And about that meal, I normally eat five times the amount of food given at this place all day, in one sitting! How can we do exercises if we're being starved._

We are not being starved. That is the recommended meal size that we must get use to. We are too flabby. We must become lean. We must learn to live off of little rations, if we are to be expected to survive in battle.

_Well, you can learn that you…you…I think the word is parasite. You won't see me going into battle, and the first chance I get I'm going to have a triple chocolate sundae with whip cream, mint sauce, nuts, and a cherry! You can keep to those rations…_

We both will. And I am not a parasite. We are one.

WWWWW

Almost there. A little farther and we'll be out. I really want to find my brothers, but I can't help them in the condition I'm in. None of us can. We know that those scientist have done something to our heads and it hurts just to breathe at times, but the five of us knew that we had to try. The other girls locked up in those cages didn't even want to try. The said that others have tried before and as always they were brought back for the others to see and then killed by turpentine. The said escape was impossible.

They've never seen a Warner at work!

Fifi keeps crying out, though. I hate to be mean, being mean isn't cute, but if she doesn't shut up, I'll give her a reason to cry. Babs, Shirley, Minerva, and I are hurting from the same pain, the same experiment performed on us all, but you don't hear us whimpering. Alright, maybe we are, but does Fifi have to be so loud?

We finally make it to a door. A door to where, we don't know, but anywhere is preferably to those cages and those experiments. Especially if what those other girls said was true about the experiments' results. I go to open the door but Minerva stops me from even touching the handle.

"Dot, see the red light, right above the number panel to the side here? This is an advanced multi-function door lock that will set off an alarm if the handle is touched before the correct code number is entered."

"Okay, that's great to know, _mink girl_, but what's the code!?"

"Babs, calm down. Getting mad now can get us caught. Still, Minerva, how do we find the correct code."

"Give me a moment girls, and see if you can bring Fifi over here. I might be able to override the lock, but that might still let off an alarm. When that happens, we've all got to leave as fast as possible. Like Dot said, no one should be left behind."

Shirley brings Fifi over while Babs and I watch Minerva in amazement. I mean, yeah, I thought I knew her well from when Animaniacs was being filmed. You don't spend months on end with other people and not get to know them, but up until recently, I never knew that Minerva knew a lot about computers. She informed me that the she never really wanted to be a cartoon actress. She was forced into contract for her safety in order to get away from some company whose computers she hacked into for her bosses at the NSA. They made her stay low, by keeping her in the public eye. Something about so many people watching her, that those after her wouldn't dare lay a finger on her.

So far, she's proven to be a cartoon McGuiver. How in the world she could pick our cages' locks with a lock of her hair and a button, I'll never know. I'll wish that I knew, but I doubt I'll ever really get it. Likewise, she's doing something similar with this door lock. It only takes a moment before the light above the panel turns green.

Yeah, maybe I should ask her to give me lessons. If Mr. Plotz ever changes his security, it might be a good idea to know how to get around it.

"Okay, girls, here's the moment of truth. My brother Yakko always told me and Wakko to stay together, because together we might be able to overpower an opponent, but apart we can be picked off without anyone to help. I say we do the same. We may not know the exact way out, so we'll just have to follow our noses. We may be cartoons, but we're cartoon animals. Find the way that leads to fresh air and we'll find the way out."

"You're, like, kidding, right?"

"No, Shirley, I'm not. My brother's and I are masters at escaping; when the three of us are working together we can overcome anything thrown at us. We perfected our skills during those long 60 years so that nothing can slow us down. If it means we have to act like blood hounds with our noses, then so be it."

"Girls, enough. I may have picked the lock and blocked all of the known cameras, but I wouldn't put it past them to still have some security up that I can't trace. If we're to leave, we need to do it now."

Steeling ourselves, we open the door and I begin to sniff. It was hard shifting through so many scents, but I noticed that all scents that were laced with fresh air came from the left. Before long, we noticed another locked door, but this one had a window. From our view, we could see an open lobby leading to the outside.

Jackpot!

Unfortunately, in our joy, we didn't heed Minerva's warning and ran to our next door. Thus, we tripped to motion detectors.

"Stand back!"

Shocked, we look towards Shirley as she jumps at the glass. Now I'm sure that whoever designed this place thought that their captured toons wouldn't make it this far. If they had, like our cages, they would have used toon proof glass. As it is, Shirley breaks thru on the first try and look stunned herself. I bet she also thought it was going to take at least a couple of tries. Not wasting time, Babs, Minerva and I follow. Picking up Fifi, who claims that she can't go any farther, we make our final dash for freedom. If we're lucky, we'll be gone before their security forces show up.

WWWWW

_What the….!_

The security alarms. We of the Enigma squad are not being called for back-up. We must continue our push-ups.

WWWWW

**Mr. Warner, take your group and back-up our security. The escapees are toons; you know how to stop them.**

"I understand, sir. Delta squad, rendezvous with main security, battle pattern Theta."

_I need to help them escape, not recapture them! Stop, call the others back! What sort of toon are you?_

We had this discussion, I am you. We cannot let them escape. Our mind identifies their scents as female. This means that they are from the labs. Two of them carries our scent. Very light on a mink, but very strong on another. The second one would most likely be our sister, Dot.

_I don't know about the mink, but if my sister is involved, then I got to help her! I can't have her back in a cage, probably shivering and scared. What kind of a big brother would I be?_

**Mr. Warner, is your squadron in position?**

"Yes, sir. I see the escaping toons now. Do we have orders to apprehend?"

**No, stay put. If the security leader calls for you then help. Otherwise do nothing, but observe.**

"I understand, sir."

_So, you're really gonna have us just stand here?_

I am glad you realize that we are one and the same.

_That's not what I mean! I don't want to capture them; I want them free! Especially my baby sister! But, just by watching, I can already see that doofus of a security leader messing up! You don't know how happy it makes me feel that my sister and her friends are escaping and while I may not be able to help, you are making us just stand here and watch her go!_

I do know how happy. Our heart beat is up, as is our adrenalin levels. But our leader ordered us to stay out and watch. We are to only move if the security leader says so. No doubt, this is a test to see how well our human security leader performs. If he fails, then he may be replaced by someone who can get the job done.

_And thanks to that thought of stupidity my sister escapes! So glad to know that the __**leader**__ is nothing but a fool himself. At least one of my sibs will be safe._

WWWWW

The guards were nothing. I've had more trouble against Ralph! The five of us head straight for the tree line. We may not know where we are or what direction we need to go, but as long as we can make some distance between us and this place, I know that I for one won't care. As we come up on the trees, however, I hear Babs on my left let out a gasp! Looking in the same direction, I feel my heart stop.

Yakko.

My brother is just standing there, with this weird blank look in his eyes. It's like he not really there. What's worse, his usual attire is gone, replace with tight black pants, deep grey shirt and a black vest. Upon the vest was an odd symbol that I know I've seen somewhere before. In his hands, is a gun.

"No, those bastards!"

Shocked, I look back at Minerva. I've never heard that type of language from her, but if she's talking about my brother, then the two of us are going to have a nice talk when we're gone.

I'll need to remember to bring one of my pets.

"We should go over to my brother, he'll know how to help us!"

"Dot, that's not your brother! He may physically be here, but his mind isn't! Babs, it's the same with Bronk, your brother! I know who had us; I think I know where we are. We have to get back to Burbank and get help. I need to get back in touch with my superiors at the NSA. But, we'll be back for them, I promise!"

As I run, I take the chance to look back. Yakko just stares at me, with no expression. Sending chills throughout my body, I look away an keep running. I still don't know where Wakko is, but Minerva's right. Even if no one else can come with me, I will be back for my brothers. The Warners are a close knit family, and we don't one another fall behind.

We are one.

WWWWW

Wakko Watcher here! That's the end of chapter one, I'm afraid. I do hope that everyone enjoyed it!

Notes: Yes, Yakko will be seeing more action in later chapters. I may have Wakko as my favorite, but that doesn't mean I want to eclipse his siblings. Also, I do realize that I gave Wakko, the quiet one, more thought time than his yakking brother, however, I am a firm believer in the phrase "Still waters run deep." My cousin's son acts so much like Wakko that it is a bit scary. The teachers were afraid that he might not be mentally there, but after an IQ test and a psychiatrist visit, it was proven that he is, in fact, very intelligent. He just keeps his thoughts to himself, for the most part, and sits back letting others talk. Likewise, with Yakko, Dot will hopefully be a major player. She's young, but for her age, forget the 70 plus years she's been alive, she is incredibly smart. I hope to show in the fic that she is more than just cute!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

This is to inform everyone that chapter two is being rewritten, despite my evidence of innocence already sent to Alisonwarner, LittleTiger488, and to fan fiction support. Ironically, the only way for me to tell you is to write this message, which I remember seeing as an illegal action.

If I should leave, I would like to let other budding writer to not let people like Alisonwarner get you down. True, she thinks that only three people are good writers in this section. From the sounds of it, she believes that everyone else should stop writing and leave her fantasy alone. I could care less if she thinks my writing is crap. Writing is supposed to get better with practice. Even her chosen three didn't become good writers without trial and error.

As stated, I have already sent the reviewers proof of my innocence. Though given the big chip on her shoulder, I doubt Alisonwarner will listen.

Great, thanks to her, now **I** have a chip on my shoulder.

The two things being accused are the hammerspace (something that has been around since the early 1990's, even the purposed laws that I bent,) and toonspeed (again, something that's been around since the early 1990's.) I have informed both the lecture I attended in Warner Brothers animation that stated these terms and laws, furthermore pointed Alisonwaner in the direction of Anime (especially Ranma ½) for the use of the term hammerspace, also since the early 90's.

Know that I have also informed Support that while I approve of reviews that give critiques, such as LittleTiger488, that I do not abide the harassment given by Alisonwarner and a complaint has already been sent about her.

Finally, to everyone:

Happy Writing.

Wakko Watcher


End file.
